Dugtrio (Canon)/Niarobi
|-|Diglett= |-|Dugtrio= |-|Alolan Diglett= |-|Alolan Dugtrio= Summary Dugtrio is a Ground type Pokémon introduced in the Kanto region. It is the final evolution of Diglett. Powers and Stats Tier: High 5-A. 4-A with Z-Moves | 3-C | At least High 5-A. 4-A with Z-Moves | At least 3-C Name: Diglett | Dugtrio Origin: Pokémon Gender: Can be male or female Age: Varies Classification: Mole Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Existence Erasure, Enhanced Senses, Statistics Amplification, Energy Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Durability Negation, Teleportation, Summoning, Mind Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Emotional Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Black Hole Creation, Sealing, Portal Creation, Light Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation and Creation, Poison Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Water Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Rock Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Sand Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Duplication, Sleep Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Can attack while sleeping, Can keep people from escaping with their presence, Aura, Healing, Spatial Manipulation, Can harm intangible beings and souls, Acausality (Anyone can bypass the effects of time by just ignoring reality), Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, and Law Manipulation (There were several occasions where just any regular Pokémon are capable of changing the future when the future was already set, such as the time where Sabrina knew she would fight the protagonist three years in advance, and she foresaw their victory, and then changed the future to where she won, and yet they still won, anyway. Olympia can also predict the future and she sees battles as the trainers writing their futures and fates. It is clarified when fighting against one Hex Maniac that her clairvoyance was so potent that the player's Pokémon had to have rewrote the laws of causality to have won), Resistance to Electricity Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Venom Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Snake-based attacks, Plasma Manipulation, Electromagnetic Wave Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Sand Manipulation, Light Manipulation | All previous abilities boosted, Energy Projection, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Existence Erasure, Metal Manipulation, Telepathy, Energy Projection, Enhanced Senses, Statistics Amplification, Energy Manipulation, Durability Negation, Teleportation, Summoning, Mind Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Emotional Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Black Hole Creation, Sealing, Portal Creation, Light Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation and Creation, Poison Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Water Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Rock Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Sand Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Duplication, Sleep Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Can attack while sleeping, Can keep people from escaping with their presence, Aura, Healing, Explosion Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Can harm intangible beings and souls, Acausality (Anyone can bypass the effects of time by just ignoring reality), Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, and Law Manipulation (There were several occasions where just any regular Pokémon are capable of changing the future when the future was already set, such as the time where Sabrina knew she would fight the protagonist three years in advance, and she foresaw their victory, and then changed the future to where she won, and yet they still won, anyway. Olympia can also predict the future and she sees battles as the trainers writing their futures and fates. It is clarified when fighting against one Hex Maniac that her clairvoyance was so potent that the player's Pokémon had to have rewrote the laws of causality to have won), Resistance to Electricity Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Venom Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Snake-based attacks, Plasma Manipulation, Electromagnetic Wave Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Sand Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Wing-based attacks, Beak-based attacks, Dragon-based attacks, Bug-based attacks, Metal Manipulation, Metal attacks, Faery-based attacks, Emotional Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Psychic Energy Projection, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Mind Reading, Mind Manipulation, Magic, Sleep Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Precognition, Reality Warping | All previous abilities boosted, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation Attack Potency: Dwarf Star level (Comparable to Pokémon who can use Seismic Toss and Moonlight.) Multi-Solar System level with Z-Moves (All basic Z-Moves should scale to Twinkle Tackle, where we see a space that has a background full of stars, which is clarified in the move description to have been created by the user.) | Galaxy level+ (Comparable to other fully-evolved Pokémon, like Gothitelle, who can manipulate space at this potency and can create a world with a background full of stars from its memories, Beheeyem, who can create a dream world with a background full of stars, Gardevoir, who can create a world with a background full of stars, Musharna, who can turn dream worlds to mist, and Mismagius, who can create a world with a background full of stars.) | At least Dwarf Star level (Stronger than Digletts from other regions.) Multi-Solar System level with Z-Moves (All basic Z-Moves should scale to Twinkle Tackle, where we see a space that has a background full of stars, which is clarified in the move description to have been created by the user.) | At least Galaxy level+ (Stronger than Dugtrio from other regions. Said to be several goddesses' incarnation.) Speed: FTL (Was stated to be faster than light speed. Can dodge moves like Flash with a slight boost in speed.) | FTL+ (Far faster than before. Far faster than Pokémon who can keep up with Pokémon who can use Morning Sun.) | At least FTL (Superior to Digletts from other regions.) | At least FTL+ (Superior to Dugtrio from other regions.) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Dwarf Star Class. Multi-Solar System Class with Z-Moves | Galaxy Class+ | At least Dwarf Star Class. Multi-Solar System Class with Z-Moves | At least Galaxy Class+ Durability: Dwarf Star level. Multi-Solar System level with Z-Power | Galaxy level+ | At least Dwarf Star level. Multi-Solar System level with Z-Power | At least Galaxy level+ Stamina: Very high, said to be able to dig endlessly. Range: Ranges from standard melee range to interstellar range. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. Can acquire an IQ of nearly a thousand. Weaknesses: Diglett grows weak if exposed to too much sunlight due to its thin skin. Water, Grass, and Ice type attacks. | Water, Grass, and Ice type attacks. | Fire, Ground, Fighting, and Water type attacks. | Same as Alolan Diglett. Key: Diglett | Dugtrio | Alolan Diglett | Alolan Dugtrio Note: This profile covers the possible capabilities of an average, untrained Pokémon. Category:Tier 5 Category:TheHadouCyberspaceWitch Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 4